The Journal of Megan Price
by Megan1660
Summary: This will eventually be a multi-crossover; however, this is the journal of Megan Price an interesting Immortal and her adventures. You will meet all sorts of people along her way.
1. Who Am I?

Who am I?

I was found on October 31, 1624, it was a dark night, as the moon was not out. The nuns that found me were up making sure that the other children, at the orphanage, weren't trying to cause any mischief. You have to understand, in Christianity, October 31st is considered to be the "Devil's Night" because of its pagan roots. In Paganism, October 31st is called Samhain, or All Hollow's Eve which has come to be called Halloween. Samhain is the last of the harvest celebrations where death is actually celebrated. This is the time when the earth is readying itself for winters nap, and is taking a break from springs and summers hard work. So to be found on death's night was not a good thing.

Growing up in the orphanage the children were taught to fear me by the nuns because of the night that was found, and also…strange…things…happened…around me. For example, objects would fly around if I was upset, or they would burst into flames, or even other people would get severely depressed or angry. Now one new why this happened but not many people liked me because of it either.

I tried really hard to control it; however, sometimes my gifts would get away from me, and it wasn't until later in life that I learned that I had three very powerful yet rare gifts. These gifts were the power of Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, and Empathy. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with your mind and the stronger a person is the heavier an object that can be moved. Pyrokinesis is the ability to use the mind to start and control fires. There are two flavors of Empathy: 1. the ability to sense emotions, and 2. the ability to project emotions.

I learned that the more I used these gifts the stronger that they became; however, I didn't have any true knowledge of how to control them. It wasn't until after I had died my first death that my control greatly approved. First death!? What do you mean First death? You can only die once, right? Wrong. You see I am part of a race of Immortals; however, the only way to activate our immortality is to die first. Like any other society there are rules that we have to follow. Our first rule is that we can only fight one on one. This one gets broken more times than not. Our second rule is to NEVER, EVER fight on holy or hallowed ground. This rule was only broken once and Mount Vesuvius erupted. The third, and final, rule is that there can be only one.

I didn't know of these rules after my first death, and I'm sure that you are wandering why right? Well you have to understand that I had my first death on the winter solstice. The winter solstice is December 21st in the year sixteen hundred forty-nine. I was in the middle of nowhere and when I came to I learned that I was the only one alive. I grabbed my weapons, and other belongings, and made myself scarce. Weapons…how did I get weapons?! I was bought, or adopted, from the orphanage when I was ten years old by a gentleman and his sons. I don't know why I was chosen; however, they started training me in different things from how to steal to how to kill. My "family" were thieves and killers when need be, anything to bring in funds. So I spent the next few years learning it all, or so I thought.

I noticed something strange about my "father," sometimes he would leave at night and return in the morning without me or his sons, and then I would hear of some young girl getting raped by the shopkeepers, so one night I followed him. I saw him grab a young girl and forcefully pull her into a back alley. Hiding in the shadows, I saw him rip her dress, but before he could do anything I came up behind him and knocked him out. I frightened the girl into not revealing what had happened and then waited until my "father" awoke. When he came to he was angry with me, yet I was furious that he would do such a thing, but I didn't let it show. Instead I came on to him and asked him why he was hurting all those girls when he I was available to him. (To this day I still don't know why I did it but I offered myself in their place.) From that day forward he used me, as did his sons, and I let them. You might be thinking that they forced or coerced me but they didn't. I offered myself in the place of any other girl that they might stumble across. Because of this sometimes when funds were low they would whore me out.

When I was around fifteen, sixteen years old my family was killed by the local authorities for murder. I was fortunate to escape since I wasn't in on it – thankfully. Even though I had training in stealing and killing; I voluntarily placed myself with a madam in a brothel and learned everything that I could when it came to sex. Not just the physical act of having sex, but how to tease and encourage the men and women that frequented the brothel. I also learned that there were many ways of experiencing pleasure, and some of those ways included pain and control. I crossed the line between pleasure and pain so often that it had became one, although not all of it was taught in the brothel.

There are many of you reading this that are wondering why I did what I did? How could a young child willingly let herself be used sexually in such a way? I can honestly say that I don't know why I did it. All I knew was that I was protecting the other children with my actions and that my views on sexuality differed from the rest of society.

I have always been a protector and I will do whatever is necessary to protect my charges. These actions could be construed as illegal but I get the job done. There are some that consider my viewpoint to be wrong because it goes against what society perceives to be right; however, what society doesn't understand is that I don't always follow the laws of society, but the laws of the jungle and those laws are more basic. Now did I understand all of this at such a young age? No, I just knew that I had to protect those that were weaker than me from the dangers of the world.

Dangers, what dangers could befall a child? Well you have to remember that the society that I grew up in wasn't as civilized as it is today. If you were an orphan, or just plain poor then there were those would take advantage of you because there wasn't anyone to protect you, or the parents were desperate. So I learned my skills to better protect myself.


	2. My First Death 1

**A/N:** If you recognize it, it isn't mine.

* * *

My First Death #1

December 21, 1624

Sex, a most basic urge of all animals - humans included, I bring this up because after the deaths of my family, I found myself in need of shelter and funds. Having been trained to use sex I quickly ran through my options. Street whores don't last very long, so that left me with the brothels but what kind of brothel? After visiting several, I settled on a brothel that specialized in BDSM because thanks to my family I now enjoyed pain. That being said you wouldn't believe that it would lead to my first death…

It was a cold winter's night with snow blanketing the forest when my Master's carriage was set upon by bandits. He had recently acquired me from the brothel I was working at and was in the process of training me in what he wanted done to him during a carriage ride. When suddenly, the carriage came to a complete stop! My Master was yelling up to the driver when the door to the carriage was jerked open and a man with a pistol told us to get out (Remember musket not modern). I had a hard time getting out of the carriage as my hands were bound behind my back.

After the bandits had stripped my Master, his men, and the carriage of everything of value they were shot. I knew what the bandits were going to do to me the minute they saw female flesh. They raped me. There were four of them. My naked body was pinned to the cold, hard ground by one of the men. He sat on my chest pinning me by my shoulders as he jerked his breeches open, shoving his hard cock into my mouth while pulling my head back. He fucked my mouth while two of the others pulled my legs apart, so that the last of them could get easy entrance into me. Thankfully I was still wet from servicing by my master so it didn't hurt too much when the leader of the bandits rammed his cock into cunt. They took turns on me...always two at a time, sometimes three. At one point I was on my hands and knees with a cock in my cunt, one in my mouth, and the third in my ass.

When they were through with me, the leader of the bandits stroked my thigh like he was getting ready for another round when I felt something sharp plunge deep into my thigh slicing through my muscle. I felt the pain and the blood start to pour from my thigh. I looked up at the bandits shocked not believing what they had just done. They just laughed at me while I tried to staunch the flow of blood. With the blood rapidly flowing from my body with each breath, the bandits gathered up their ill gotten gains and left. My sight grew dim as I felt the life leave my body.


End file.
